Relationships
by twentyfourrocks
Summary: About the relationships between chase and kim, tony and michelle, and jack and kate. Takes place after season 3. Will also include interactions between CTU people in social circumstances. Some foul language. Enjoy and please R and R! :)
1. Default Chapter

IMPORTANT: This fic takes place after season 3. Tony is pardoned and Jack's drug problem is dealt with. Jack is back together with Kate and Chase never had his hand cut off, and he doesn't have a daughter. Right now it is mostly Chase and Kim but will eventually contain some Tony and Michelle and perhaps Jack and Kate, as well as gatherings with all of them. It is meant to be kind of romance/comedy.

WARNING: Bad language.

DISCLAIMER: 24 is not mine.  
  
Chase and Kim sat on the couch. Jack was out with Kate and Tony and Michelle, and they had rented a movie, which was nearing the end, though neither of them had any idea what it was about. They were kissing passionately on the couch and as the movie credits came on, Chase grabbed the control and switched the TV off. It was pitch black, but their eyes had already started to adjust to the moonlight. Chase pushed Kim back on the couch and climbed on top of her, Kim smiling broadly. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and he began to slide his hand under her top. The lights switched on. They had been too busy making out to hear the door open, and Jack and Kate and Tony and Michelle had tried to be quiet in case they had fallen asleep, but they were all coming into the house anyway to have drinks. Chase jumped off Kim and she swung her legs into an upright position, wiping her mouth from her smeared lip gloss and crossing her arms to hide the fact that Chase had just unhooked her bra. "

What the fuck is going on?" demanded Jack.

"Hi Daddy, we were just-" Kim's words trailed off as she glanced at her Dad and looked quickly down.

It wasn't bad enough that he had caught them, but Kate, Tony, and Michelle were all smirking, keeping a distance from Jack. Jack looked outraged.

"Just because I know about you guys doesn't mean I want to see it. And just because I decided not to kill you Chase, doesn't mean I'm not going to change my mind," Jack shouted.

Chase refused to look at Jack. It was really bad for him because he was also Jack's partner.

"Think of it this way; would you rather us be in my room with the door closed?" she said with a glance up at Jack.

"Good point," he said with a softened expression, and then returning to his anger, "But this is my little girl, Chase. What the fuck were you doing on top of-"

"Dad, I'm nineteen, not fifteen anymore," Kim said quietly, staring at her hands.

Jack looked like he was going to burst with rage.

"I should be going," Chase said with a nervous glance at Jack.

"No, I'm not done with _you_ yet," Jack said, pushing him down onto the couch.

"He's not armed, right?" Tony whispered jokingly to Michelle.

"Hope not," she said, "Or else Chase might get his head blown off."

They sniggered at each other. Jack glanced at them threateningly, but Michelle simply rolled her eyes with a smile at him.

"Anyways, Chase, if you want me to respect you how the fuck do you expect me to treat you after seeing you and my kid-"

Words seemed to fail Jack.

"In the mean time sit farther apart," he said with an angry glance at them as they were holding hands.

Kim and Chase quickly scooted away from each other so that there was at least half a foot in between the two of them. Kim was now so red with embarrassment and Jack was just getting redder with suppressed rage. On the other hand, Tony and Michelle seemed pink from their laughter at the situation. Jack glanced at them.

"You two be quiet unless you want me to go into your expedition in interrogation 4."

Tony and Michelle both fell silent.

"We'll be shutting up now," said Michelle, next glancing at Tony with a smile, thinking about the memory.

He smiled back at this. Kim, trying to derive attention from her situation, spoke up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothi-" started Tony, but he was interrupted by Jack.

"Nice try Kimberly, I'm not done with you yet."

"Fuck. He called me Kimberly, now we're really in for shit," she said to Chase who showed a brief smile but quickly hid it as to not anger Jack further.

Chase was quite scared. He knew that if he wasn't careful he would end up being pulled out of the house on a stretcher, so he watched what he said and did. Jack continued shouting at them, Tony, Michelle, and Kate gradually laughing harder and harder.

"All right Kim. Now say goodbye to your boyfriend and get back in here. We need to talk some more," Jack said menacingly.

Kim and Chase stood up and walked out of the house as fast as they could without running. Jack turned to Kate, Tony, and Michelle, who were bending over in laughter.

"Let's get a drink," he said.

Once by Chase's car Kim put her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Chase," she said.

"It's fine, baby," he said.

He turned her so that he was blocking her from view from the house, her back to his car, and Kim quickly reached her hand under her shirt and clipped her bra. Chase pecked her on the lips.

"I'll call you later."

"Okay," Kim said, walking away, both stretching out their hands to remain in contact as long as possible.

Kim turned and walked back into the house, waiting for the eruption.

So that is the first chapter. I was kinda nervous about posting this so i didnt post it for a while. Hope you enjoy. If you like it i will continue. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Same warnings as the first chapter... thanks for the reviews and please continue with them!!! :)

Back in the house, Jack was fuming.

"Jack, remember, she is your daughter, and she is nineteen, so just, don't be too hard on her," Michelle said.

"Yeah, I know. But on my fucking couch?" Jack said, frustrated.

"Besides, they were just making out," said Kate.

Jack looked at her as though unable to believe his ears. To him, his little girl making out was a really big deal.

"Just, just-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Kim walked back into the house, arms folded. She went to the fridge and pulled out some milk, drinking it out of the carton and sitting on the counter.

"Kimberly, we're not done with this yet," Jack said, walking into the kitchen, Michelle, Tony, and Kate following.

"What do you want me to say, Daddy?" she said in a quiet, slightly defeated voice, not seeming up to much of a fight.

"I, I-" he seemed speechless again.

"Look, Daddy, it really isn't that big of a deal, I've been dating him for like four and a half months, we were kissing, you saw, you didn't like it. Great. I understand where you're coming from but really, it's not the end of the world."

She took a sip of the milk. Jack was silent; he seemed to be considering her last comment.

"Okay," he said slowly, still thinking.

Kim looked tired.

"I think I'll go to bed, if we're done here?"

"Okay," Jack said again.

"Goodnight Dad," Kim said, hopping off the counter, putting the milk in the fridge, and kissing Jack on the cheek.

"Night guys," Kim said to Kate, Tony, and Michelle.

"Goodnight," they all said.

There was silence as Kim walked into her bedroom. Once they had heard the door of her room down the hall close, Jack walked around to the cabinet and pulled out the vodka, pouring himself a glass and drinking it all in one gulp, next slamming the glass onto the counter.

"Come on Jack, it wasn't that bad," said Tony sympathetically, Kate walking to the cabinet and pulling out glasses.

"No, it sucked," he said.

"Well, I know one way to get it off your mind," said Tony, grinning.

"Yeah, what's that?" said Jack.

"Let's get plastered. You won't even remember it in the morning," he said with a smile.

In response Jack picked up the vodka bottle, tipped it towards Tony in recognition, and took a swig directly from the bottle.

Back in Kim's room, she was sitting curled up on her bed in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey," she said into the phone.

"Hi," came Chase's voice.

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"What are _you_ sorry for?" asked Kim.

"I should have had more sense. I never should have started kissing you there."

"No, no. It was my fault. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think how it would effect you more than me, because I mean, he's your partner. I'm so sorry, Chase."

"Me too," he said.

"Look, I'll talk to my Dad in the morning, once he's had a chance to cool off."

"All right. By the way, before I forget, I have to say, I really enjoyed the movie," Chase said.

"Yeah, is that so?" Kim said, "Well maybe we should rent it again and watch it at your place; I don't remember anything from it."

"Me neither," Chase laughed.

Returning to a serious manor, Chase said, "Kim, you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," she said, "I love you too."

"You should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow? Saturday, that's right. Okay, I'll see you then," Kim said.

"Goodnight," Chase said quietly.

"Bye," Kim said, hanging up with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! i am kinda a junky, in that i love them, when it comes to reviews..._

Kim woke up, confused that it was still dark. She looked at her nightstand to see that it was only two in the morning; she had been asleep for hardly two hours. She decided to get up and get a glass of water and maybe watch some T.V. Walking into the kitchen, she heard noises. Jack, Kate, Tony and Michelle were sitting around the living room, laughing and drinking.  
  
"What are you guys still doing her," she asked, squinting in the bright light, her hair disheveled.  
  
"Well look whose up," Jack said.  
  
Kim could tell he was drunk, and looking around, she noticed that they all seemed tipsy.  
  
"Are you guys drunk?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little," Michelle said, giggling.  
  
Kim laughed. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.  
  
"What are you doing up anyway, sweetie?" Jack asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she said, "But I think I'll let you guys get back to your drinking."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Goodnight again," Kate called after her.  
  
Kim shook her head, laughing and held up a hand in goodbye without even turning her face around.  
  
In the morning, Kim went into the kitchen and got some orange juice. She started to make pancakes when Kate walked in.  
  
"Morning Kate," Kim said.  
  
"Oh, hi Kim," she said, squinting and putting her hand to her head.  
  
"I suppose you're gonna need some Advil this morning," Kim said, laughing.  
  
"Definitely," she said laughing, "Oh, and Michelle and I were wondering if you wanted to have lunch out with us today?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun," Kim said.  
  
"Good," she said, grabbing pancakes.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Kim said into the phone.  
  
"Hey," came Chase's voice.  
  
"Hey you," said Kim, grinning.  
  
Kim saw Kate smile out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"So, we on for dinner tonight?" Chase asked her.  
  
"Yeah. What time?"  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:30, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Kim said, smiling.  
  
"I love you," Chase said.  
  
"Love you too," Kim said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Kate allowed Kim a moment.  
  
"Look at you, so in love," she said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Aw, shut up Kate," Kim said with a smile.  
  
"Do I smell pancakes?" Jack asked, walking into the kitchen in his boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"Good morning," Kim said cheerfully to her dad.  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, next going over and kissing Kate briefly on the lips, and then continuing to the stove to grab pancakes.  
  
"What are you doing today ladies?" he asked.  
  
"Michelle, Kim and I are going to lunch," Kate said, grabbing plates for her and Jack as Kim had already eaten.  
  
"And then I'm going out with Chase tonight," Kim said, pouring juice and just a little nervous her dad was going to bring up last night.  
  
"Is that so?" he said, seemingly thinking.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry, this time we'll make out at his place," she said with a humorous expression on her face, leaving the kitchen to get dressed.  
  
Jack stared after her, mouth slightly open.  
  
"It's like she wants me to go insane," he said, Kate putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Kate giggled slightly. She understood that Jack was really protective of Kim, but also understood, as her, Michelle, and Kim had become closer friends lately, that Kim was frustrated with the fact that sometimes he was overprotective.  
  
"Come on baby, lets eat some breakfast," she said turning him and leading him over to their waiting food.  
  
Later that day, Kim, Michelle, and Kate were sitting in a nice Italian restaurant ordering food. Once they finished that, they started to gossip.  
  
"So, how's it with Chase?" Michelle asked Kim.  
  
She smiled slightly shyly  
  
"Or maybe, we shouldn't even bother asking, Michelle. I mean, they looked like their relationship was getting along pretty well last night on the couch," Kate said, giggling with Michelle.  
  
"Shut up, guys," Kim said, laughing as well.  
  
"No but really," Kate said, stopping laughing.  
  
Michelle and Kate waited patiently for her response.  
  
"Well, it's going pretty good. What do you want me to say?" Kim asked, chuckling.  
  
"Well, have you guys, you know, slept together yet?" Kate asked, Michelle looking incredibly curious.  
  
"No, we haven't yet," Kim said after a pause.  
  
"No?" said Michelle.  
  
"No," Kim confirmed, "But I think maybe tonight."  
  
"Really?" Kate said with renewed interest.  
  
"Why tonight?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Because we've waited long enough," she said with a smile.  
  
"Damn," Kate said, giggling, "you little tease."  
  
They all laughed, and Kim hit her on the arm.  
  
"What about you, Kate?" said Michelle.  
  
"What about me?" asked Kate.  
  
"Well, how's the relationship going?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Good, Jack is so great," Kate said.  
  
"Oh, please guys, he's my dad," Kim said.  
  
"But also very sexy," said Kate, smiling.  
  
"Eww, my dad is not sexy."  
  
"Yes he is," said Kate.  
  
"Absolutely," agreed Michelle, "But don't tell Tony I said so."  
  
She smiled at the thought of Tony.  
  
"How long have you guys been married now?" Kim asked.  
  
"Almost a year and a half," Michelle said, grinning widely.  
  
"And you're still smitten," said Kate, shaking her head and laughing.  
  
"Is Tony romantic? I've always kinda wondered," said Kim, Kate looking very interested.  
  
"Oh yes," Michelle said, looking down with a huge smile on her face, "More than you'd think."  
  
"Example?" asked Kate.  
  
"For our anniversary he took me to the restaurant we went to on our first date, and when I got home there were candles and roses everywhere," she said, grinning at the memory.  
  
"Oh, very sweet," said Kim.  
  
"What about Chase, is he romantic?" asked Michelle.  
  
Kim paused, thinking hard.  
  
"Yes, I mean, he is, but we haven't actually done anything incredibly romantic yet. But for some reason, he's able to make it unbelievably romantic, even if we're just walking around or doing something that is so not what you would think of as romantic. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes," said Kate.  
  
Right then their food came. They continued to chat for awhile about random things.  
  
"Kim," Michelle said.  
  
"Yeah," said Kim in between mouthfuls of her pasta.  
  
"Do you have anything to wear tonight? I think a shopping trip might be in order."  
  
Kim smiled at her.  
  
"I agree," said Kate, "Whataya say we ditch the boys for the rest of the day, and go shopping."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Kim.  
  
Michelle nodded her head in agreement. Once they had finished their meals they paid and left, heading out to fill the rest of the day with shopping.


End file.
